WELCOME TO THE CARIBBEAN, LUV!
by Squijim
Summary: CHAPTER 8 IS FINALLY HERE! Captain Jack Sparrow has a piece of a map that leads to some of the greatest treasure in the world. only problem is, he doesn't have the last half of it. So who does? Thats what Jack needs to find out in order to find that blood
1. Bloody Mornings!

"WELCOME TO THE CARIBBEAN, LUV!"  
A Pirates of the Caribbean story by, Shannah Helman (Squijim)  
  
CHAPTER ONE : "Bloody Mornings!"  
  
The cool morning air blew through the dulled blue curtains, sending waves of sea air cascading into the room. The light fixture hanging from the ceiling jingled ever so softly, a quiet serenade to the tiered ears that awoke to them.  
  
A pale, thin hand moved the covers of her bed away from her face, to reveal a woman of 20, with long flowing auburn hair that fell around her face as she sat up. Her green eyes blinked quickly, adjusting to the new morning light. She sighed and stood up swiftly, knowing that if she was not down in the stables with the horses prepared to go for the lady's of the house in a little over an hour, it would be her ass.  
  
Not that she didn't like her job, just the people she worked for, snobs, all of them.  
  
There came a soft knock at her door, and a muffled voice from outside.  
  
'Kilie, Miss Kilie, are you up yet?" came a woman's voice.  
  
Kilie yawned and stretched, walked briskly to the door, opening it as quietly as possible, so as not to wake the rest of the house. She smiled at the short, pudgy, older woman infront of her, holding a tray with some food that had been made for her.  
  
" Morning, Anne." She gazed down at the food, shaking her head in dissaprovment. "You did not have to make me breakfast, I'm not one of the household you know, just a person like the rest of you."  
  
Anne brushed past Kilie's tall frame, going to a small table and setting the food down. "I know I didn't have to, but you hardly eat anything at all! What with the Walter's daughter's keeping you on your toes all day. Honestly, the way they treat you, as if you were the hired help!"  
  
Kilie sat down in a chair, placing a simple robe over her nightgown. "Well, in a way I am. They pay me good money for training and taking care of their horses, and the extra money I get for the horses I take in every two months to train for others is nothing to complain about." She picked up a piece of toast and bit into it.  
  
Anne sat down in a chair next to her, brushing a few loose strands of her grey hair away from her wrinkled face. "Yes, but that's your job. It's all this extra stuff that they have you do! Picking up their newly bought items, driving them around Port Royal at every hour of the day. And insulting you the whole time to boot. It makes me want to- to-"  
  
"Haul off and knock them on their snobby asses?" Kilie said, smiling at the thought.  
  
"Now, Miss Kilie, I don't take to kindly to listening to a young lady talk like that." Anne said, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head.  
  
"Sorry." Kilie said with a giggle. Although she wasn't a lady, a lady wouldn't be caught dead at the pub on Friday nights, but then, she had to have some way to get out of that God forsaken house.  
  
Anne sighed, standing up. "The only one who treats you with any kindness here is Mr. Walter's old mother, Marie. And who knows how long she's going to be with us, she's begun to go down hill health wise in the last few weeks. Doctor doesn't expect her to live much longer. Can't say I wont be sad to see that sweet old woman go."  
  
Kilie's expression faded to a frown. She loved Marie, after all, she was the one who took Kilie in when she was wandering the streets of Port Royal as a child. She was like a grandmother to her. Mr Walter's two daughters, Sophia and Rachel were always jealous of how close Marie was to Kilie.  
  
She hated to think about it, but what would she do once Marie had passed away? She would not stay here, that was for damn sure. With Marie gone, Sophia and Rachel would raise holy hell with her. She was not about to be their servant girl. But where would she go? She had no family, her mother had died long ago when she was only a baby of a lung illness, and her father, well, she had never met him. He was a pirate, or at least, he was a crewmate for a Pirate ship, he too had died, though it was long before she was born. That was another thing that gave Sophia and Rachel great pleasure in teasing her about.  
  
"The child of a pirate deserves to wander the back streets!" Rachel had once yelled to her when she first came to live at the manor.  
  
Thank God for her gift with horses, they seemed the only friends and comfort she had in this world, but even they were not enough to satisfy her yearning for something more. She never truly felt that she belonged in Port Royal, and she spent many nights, down at the docks, watching the sea shimmer in the moonlight. She had an urge to see what was beyond it, for something exciting, adventure.. and maybe even... someone to be with.  
  
"Miss Kilie?" Anne's voice jolted Kilie out of her thoughts.  
  
Kilie smiled and stood up, hugging Anne. "Thank you for breakfast, but I need to get ready."  
  
Anne looked up at Kilie, oddly. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Kilie nodded her head and half pushed Anne to the door. "I'm fine, just started to daydream a little, that's all."  
  
Anne cast a worried look at Kilie and shook her head, muttering to herself as she walked away down the hall.  
  
Kilie closed the door behind her, rushing to the closet to get dressed and ready for the long days work ahead of her. * * *  
  
The morning sun came all to soon for Captain Jack Sparrow, he lay, sprawled out on the docks, an empty bottle of rum still clutched in his hand.  
  
'Bloody 'ell." He groaned, sitting up slowly. He gazed around at his surroundings.  
  
"Wha' am I doin' 'ere? And where the bloody 'ell is me damned ship?" he took off his hat, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
His hands went to his head, which pounded fiercely with every breath he took.  
  
"That's the last time I ever 'ave a drinkin' contest with a 300 pound butcher." He said to himself, getting to his feet. He smiled as his frame swayed back and forth. "Awe, who am I kidding? I'd do it all again. The more rum the better."  
  
He glanced at his empty bottle, turning it upside down and shaking it. "Whoa, time for a refill, mate." He slurred to the rum bottle.  
  
He swayed a bit as he walked up the dock, and a scruffy voice called out to him from one of the ships.  
  
"Jack! Where are you goin' The Pearl is this way!" Gibbs was waving at Jack to come back.  
  
Jack turned around, squinting his eyes and concentrating harder than he really had to on the figure standing on the ship. "Aye?" he called out, making his way over to him.  
  
He walked up the platform and almost tripped over his own drunken feet as he stepped onto the ship, gazing around. "When did you get 'ere?" he gazed at Gibbs.  
  
Gibbs cast an odd look at Jack and shook his head. "We've been here all along Cap'n, you're just too drunk to notice."  
  
Jack nodded his head. "I see, point well taken.... and where is the rest of the crew?"  
  
"Below decks, still asleep I suppose."  
  
Jack smiled, pointing a finger at Gibbs. "As well it should be..now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the pub to get me some rum."  
  
"But Cap'n, you just came from there only four hours ago, before you collapsed halfway to the Pearl." Gibbs pointed out.  
  
Jack hiccuped and gazed hazily at Gibbs. "Right, but...we need more rum, for the crew."  
  
"Cap'n, there be plenty of rum for the crew."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and threw his hands about. "Fine, well then, I need some more rum! Ye can never have too much rum when yer a bloody pirate! Now... off to the RUM!" he turned and made his way in zigzags up the docks and into town. "Bloody Mornings." He murmured.  
  
Gibbs stared at Jack as he left; counting on his fingers how many times the Captain had said the word "Rum."  
  
. 


	2. Secrets Untold

Chapter Two: Secrets Untold.  
  
The afternoon sun made the sea sparkle around Port Royal, most of the inhabitants were on their way homewards, to eat supper and spend the remainder of the evening with their families.  
  
Kilie galloped slowly through town on a beautiful green broke bay horse. She was relaxed in the saddle, even though the young colt started at nearly everything it saw. At one point a cat scurried across the ally way, causing the horse to spook and rear into the air.  
  
Kilie lost hold of the reins and grabbed at them, unsuccessfully. She slid down the horse's back with a yelp landing on her own back into a pile of wooden crates. They cracked and snapped under her, and dust flew up everywhere; the colt then bolted forward, disappearing around a corner.  
  
She lay there, the wind knocked out of her; the air came into her lungs in big gasping gulps. Her back and her head stung with pain. The pants and shirt she was wearing were now dirty and torn at parts. Her eyes watered with the stinging pain, she felt something warm trickling down her arm, and noticed blood soaking through the sleeve of her shirt. Kilie let out a painful groan and tried to get up.  
  
"Ere, let me 'elp ye up, luv." Came a husky voice above her.  
  
She blinked, trying to focus, but all she saw was a blur through her tears. The only thing that came in clearly was the tanned, dirty hand extended out to her, she groped for it and the stranger took hold, lifting her up gently.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly, regaining her breath.  
  
'Aye, it was no problem, luv." The stranger replied.  
  
Kilie rubbed her eyes, drying them; she blinked several times before her vision finally cleared. She saw standing before her, a rough looking man, about five inches taller than her. He wore a faded, worn grey coat, and an even more worn out leather three-corner hat, which slightly covered the red bandana that was tied over his head. His black hair was strewn with dreadlocks and beads, he had a goatee and his eyes were like the color of chocolate, they glittered with a constantly amused look to them.  
  
He smiled, revealing a few gold teeth, but other than that, they were clean. He looked grungy, but in a very attractive kind of way.  
  
Kilie smiled a little, dusting herself off.  
  
The stranger moved his eyes along her body, thinking to himself. 'Clothes in the likeness of a man's, but with a slight feminine touch to them.... but only slightly. Pants fashioned after a man's, but made slimmer, to fit her. long sleeved shirt.. hmmmm. Definatly a mans, the front was left untied, making a long "V" shape down her chest, just ending above voluptuous breasts. Long reddish auburn hair, trailing down just above her waist, and green eyes glittering brighter than all the emeralds in the world.'  
  
'Damn,' he thought to himself with a smirk.... 'I could be a bloody poet!'  
  
Kilie glanced back up at the stranger, extending her hand to him. "My name is Kilie Marsterson."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said shaking her hand and giving it a slight peck.  
  
"So wha' spooked the bejesus out of that 'orse of yers?" he said, his eyes focused intently on hers.  
  
"A cat.." Kilie retorted with a huff.  
  
"A cat? Bloody cowardly 'orse if ye ask me."  
  
"Well, he's still just a baby, this was his first time out of the arena." She gazed down the ally. "Speaking of which, I had better go find him."  
  
"You train 'orses for a livin'?" he raised a dark eyebrow, surprised.  
  
Kilie grinned. "Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
Jack held up his hands defensively. "No, no, nothin' wrong with that at all, luv. Just a bit surprising, really. Not too many women aroun' 'ere with that occupation."  
  
"Well, I'm not like other women."  
  
'That I can see' he thought to himself.  
  
"You say you're a... a Captain?" Kilie asked, returning to the earlier topic.  
  
Jack smiled with pride. "Yeah, matter of fact, me ship is down at the docks, only came 'ere for a few days then it's off to the sea again."  
  
"What is it that you do.. Captain? Kilie raised a reddish eyebrow.  
  
"Well, me and me crew are what you might call.... Tradesmen." Jack said with a smirk. He wasn't exactly far from the truth.  
  
"Really? What do you trade?"  
  
'Our cannon balls for their gold and jewels" he thought to himself. "Um.... Well, that really depends, luv.... ye see.... we don't exactly... give anything as much as.... take everything.... we're more like-"  
  
Kilie's eyes widened. "You- You're a Pirate!"  
  
"Freebooter, is a nicer term, luv."  
  
Kilie didn't exactly know what to think of that, she did know that she wanted to leave, it was bad enough that she was thought of poorly because of her occupation and the way she dressed in public...... but if she were seen in the company of a Pirate, she might lose her home. Although she hated living with the "terrible twosome" as she called Sophia and Rachel, she did not wish to live on the streets because they caught her speaking to a pirate.  
  
"I.. I really should be going, I have to catch my horse and- and... get- uh..... get home." She backed away quickly and turned, fleeing around the very same corner that the colt had taken off down.  
  
Jack smiled after her, continuing his swaggering walk back to the Pearl for a bit of rest... before heading back to the pub.  
  
'She likes me.' He thought smugly to himself. 'And who could blame the lass? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"There you are. Been searching all over for you!" Kilie said softly, spotting the run away colt munching away at some flowers in a garden.  
  
The horse pricked his ears and looked at her, letting out a soft nicker, as if to say, "What happened to you?"  
  
Kilie smiled and walked up, patting the bay's soft neck. "Come, on boy, lets go home." She placed the reins back over his neck, realizing for the first time that the saddle was gone. She sighed, a little frustrated, she had other saddles, but it was the fact that she had lost one that bugged her. She jumped up onto the colt's back, saddle or no saddle, she was going home.  
  
She glanced down at her blood soaked sleeve. 'Better clean that up as soon as possible. Wouldn't want Sophia and Rachel to faint at the sight of blood.... Actually, yes I would. What the hell, I'll leave it there.' She smiled evilly and nudged the colt into a fast paced trot towards home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anne peered out from one of the upstairs windows, she watched as Kilie cantered up the road; didn't she have a saddle on that colt when she left this morning? She stayed at the window until she saw that Kilie had gone into the barn, then she turned and went as quick as her old body would allow her, down the stairs and out back.  
  
"There we go, babe, that was more than enough riding for us today." She rubbed the colt's cupped ears and kissed his muzzle. "I'll let you go and eat your supper now." She whispered as she led the colt into his stall and closed the door behind her.  
  
She had just hung the bridle up on a rack with a bunch of others, when she heard the sound of someone running for the barn. She turned and watched the entryway; upon seeing that it was Anne she smiled and walked to the maid.  
  
Kilie's smile faded when she noticed the tears that were falling from Anne's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, taking hold of Anne's shoulder.  
  
Anne took a few deep gulps of air, she really never ran that much.  
  
Kilie waited patiently for Anne to catch her breath.  
  
"It's Marie..." Anne huffed. "She's- she's..... she wants to see you now child."  
  
Kilie didn't have to ask Anne why, the look on her face told her everything she needed to know... Marie was dying.  
  
Kilie's eyes burned with tears, she bit her lip, holding them back. A simple nod was all she gave to Anne, before tearing across the yard and to the house.  
  
She walked up the stairs slowly, not wanting to face Marie. Not wanting to accept this.  
  
She saw Mr. Walter and the doctor conversing quietly next to Marie's door, they both gave her a sympathetic look as she approached them.  
  
Sophia and Rachel both sat on a couch, their arms folded, long black hair tied up, and their dark eyes glaring hard at Kilie. As if to say, "How dare you even go into that room!"  
  
The doctor grabbed her gently by the arm, speaking to her softly. "She doesn't have much longer, but she only want's to see you"  
  
Kilie nodded soberly, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly before grabbing hold of the doorknob and stepping in, closing the door behind her.  
  
The room was dimly lit with candles; the curtains were drawn, concealing the beautiful sunset outside. In a giant poster bed, lay a frail, old woman, her long silver hair lying about her. Her eyes were closed and her irregular breathing was shallow.  
  
Pale blue eyes opened slowly as Kilie came to sit next to her bed, a smile played on the old, wrinkled lips.  
  
"Hello, child."  
  
Kilie smiled slightly, taking hold of Marie's fragile hand. "Hello, Marie."  
  
Marie's eyes roamed across her room, she frowned and coughed. "Can you believe these people? Locking me away in this stuffy room to die."  
  
Kilie flinched at the words.  
  
Marie, lifted a hand, motioning to the window infront of her, "Kilie, please do an old woman a last favor."  
  
Kilie nodded, "Anything Marie."  
  
"Remove those curtains and open that window, I don't wish to die staring at a stuffy, plain ceiling. I want to see the sun set over the ocean, and feel the wind on my face. Just one last time."  
  
Kilie stood, walking to the big window, she ripped the curtains down and opened the window as far out is it would go, immediately the room was blasted by a strong wind, and the scent of the ocean carried over to Marie's nostrils.  
  
The old woman smiled and breathed in. The scent of the ocean and the feel of the wind caressing her face brought back so many memories of days long since past.  
  
"Come sit by me again, child."  
  
Kilie returned to her place beside Marie. Tears forming in her green eyes.  
  
Marie sat up slowly, her blue eyes fixed intently on Kilie. There was a silent moment between them before the old woman spoke again.  
  
"I don't want you to waste your life the way I wasted mine." She said softly.  
  
"No Marie, no, you never wasted your life! You've lived a wonderful life, in comfort and stability, with a family.." Kilie shook her head.  
  
"I wasted my life!" Marie said sternly. "You call stability, and a comfortable home living? Child, there are places in this world, that only a lucky few ever get to see. Places that, people like Sophia, and Rachel, and my son, will never know, because they simply can't function in a life like that. They need stability." Marie coughed and took a deep breath. "But you child, you are standing on the edge of something better, a chance to live." She stopped, pointing to her dresser. "Go and open that top drawer, there is a small chest in there, bring it to me."  
  
Kilie did as she was told, and found a small, golden chest, no bigger than a book, in the back of the top drawer. She picked it up and brought it over to Marie, placing it in her lap.  
  
Marie stroked the chest lovingly, tears coming to her eyes. She opened it up, and took out an old, yellow, folded piece of parchment.  
  
"This, is what I want you to have, child." She handed the parchment to Kilie, who took it without opening it, her eyes never leaving Marie's face.  
  
"This was given to me, by a..... friend of mine, many years ago, when I was 22, not much older than you my dear. His name was Joeseph Mcinnly." Marie's eyes met Kilie's. "He was a Pirate." Kilie said nothing, but her eyes widened with surprise.  
  
Marie smiled and laughed a little at Kilie's reaction. "He was 24, he had black hair that came to his shoulders, and lucid brown eyes."  
  
Kilie thought about this description, it reminded her a little of the Pirate in the ally who had helped her.  
  
"He and I met and were inseparable, I can't remember how many times I snuck out of my room and climbed down the balcony to meet him at the bottom. He told me stories about the ocean, the places he had seen, the people he had met and the treasures he had found. 'Being a Pirate is not just about taking treasure, Marie.' He once said to me. 'It's about freedom, freedom to go where the wind takes you, to call no man your master.' The life he described to me was one I had always dreamed of, yet felt, that I could never attain."  
  
The wind blew harder in the room, causing the candles in the room to flicker. Kilie went to close the window, but Marie stopped her.  
  
"No, child, leave them open... please." Marie fell into a coughing fit after this, and it took her a few moments to regain her voice.  
  
"My parents never knew about the two of us until the day I found out that I was pregnant. And when they did find out, they were ashamed of me. Joeseph asked me to come away with him on his captain's ship; they would be leaving within a week. I wanted to go, more than anything. But foolishly, I allowed my mother to convince me to stay, I said goodbye to Joeseph, and watching him sail away. When the baby was born, I knew I would never be allowed to keep it, so, I found a family that could, and gave it to them, but not before giving it a name. I named him Thomas Joeseph and used my maiden name instead of his fathers, and then, gave the baby up. I told the woman who took him to not reveal who his mother was, until he was 18. But, from what I know, he found out sooner, and turned pirate himself. I was proud to hear that." Marie took a deep sigh.  
  
"No one knows of this, no one that is, until now." She smiled up at Kilie.  
  
"Marie, why have you told me all this?" Kilie asked, leaning in towards the old woman.  
  
Marie lay back down on the bed, closing her eyes, "Because child. I gave up the opportunity of a better life, a life worth living for." She laughed. "It took me 67 years to realize that.... I don't want you to have to wait that long."  
  
She reached for Kilie's hand and squeezed it. "You have the chance now, to see the world, to explore, it's in your blood, child. It's in your soul. Your father was a pirate, and I can see in your eyes, the spark, the longing for adventure, and the sweet music that only the wide ocean can bring."  
  
Kilie's eyes stung as tears began to fall from her face.  
  
"Unfold that piece of parchment I gave to you." Marie's voice became raspy.  
  
Kilie did, and was surprised to see what looked like a piece of a map on the parchment in her hands.  
  
"It's a map, that piece of land there," she pointed to an island. "That is the island of the black sand. In one of it's coves, lies some of the greatest riches in all of Europe. Joeseph gave this to me; he said the map was useless without the missing piece. But you, Kilie, you can find it. I know you can. Go, child, go and live free."  
  
Marie coughed hard, a little bit of blood coming up with it. Kilie grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and cleaned the blood from her lips.  
  
Marie hugged the girl gently, brushing some of Kilie's long red hair away from her face. She gazed deeply into her green eyes, smiling. "I wish you could have been my granddaughter."  
  
Kilie kissed the old woman on the forehead. "So do I." She whispered.  
  
Marie's eyes fell to the window, the sun had set, and the moon was rising like a silver sphere of light over the ocean, making the water shimmer in the dark.  
  
Kilie's hair blew around her face.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Marie whispered, "So beautiful..." Marie took one last deep breath, her eyes closed slowly; Kilie felt the grip on her hand soften. And she knew then that Marie was gone.  
  
The tears fell silently form Kilie's eyes, she let her head drop to Marie's lifeless arm, her slender form heaving hard as she cried.  
  
The door to the bedroom opened and the doctor, and Mr. Walter walked in. Kilie glanced up at them; she stood and bowed to Mr. Walter, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She noticed the now dry blood and walked briskly by them, she needed any excuse she could find to get out of that room.  
  
She shoved the parchment into her pocket and ran down the hall, ignoring the calls that came from Sophia and Rachel.  
  
Kilie slammed the door to her room, and changed her bloodied shirt to a fresh clean one. She then bolted downstairs and out of the house, she ran on until she reached the seashore and collapsed onto the soft sand breathing heavily.  
  
The stars glittered in the sky above her, and the wind blew through her hair, playing with it. She felt more alone now that she had ever felt in her life. She could not go back to that house, not after this. She lay back on the sand, and curled into a tight ball, crying herself to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We kind'l an' charrrrr, infllllaame an' igggnight! Drik up me 'earties yo ho! We burrrn up the c-c-city, we're really a fffffright. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" Captain Jack Sparrow stumbled his way back to his ship from the pub. He smiled as he sung his favorite song. "REALLY BAD EGGSSSSSSSSS!" He slurred at the top of his lungs. "Good evvvnin' ssssssir!" He tipped his hat to a palm tree, his other hand carrying a half filled bottle of rum, on of several bottles that he had consumed that night.  
  
He was so incredibly smashed that he narrowly missed Kilie's sleeping form lying in his somewhat zigzagging path. "Who put that there?" he stood, staring down at the red haired girl infront of him.  
  
His eyes widened. "Is' a girl!" he exclaimed. He bent down, examining her. "O' in their bloody minds leaves a perfectly good girl lyin' on the bloody beach?" He swayed and hiccuped, his face mere inches from her's.  
  
"Oh, 'ang on, I know thissss girl.... Is' the one I met earlier te'day!" he exclaimed happily to his rum bottle. He looked her all over, and nodded his head. "Well, can't jus' leave 'er 'ere on the beach all night...." He reached a hand under her back, trying to pick her up. He grunted and set his Rum bottle down, only to have second thoughts and pick it back up again. "NO! Can't let go of the RUM!" he held the bottle close to his chest like a teddy bear, kissing it and patting it fondly.  
  
And so he sat there on the sand, trying to decide what to do. He smiled as he realized his plan of action, he would drink the rest of his rum, and THEN he would pick up the girl. Brilliant!  
  
He opened the bottle and threw his head back, chugging away; he finished in less than a minute and tossed the bottle. "Woo!" His arms flailed about him as he sat next to Kilie. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he sank to the ground, passing out next to Kilie.  
  
"Too much rum..." He murmured, and was out like a light. 


	3. Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here

Chapter 3: Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here.  
  
The cool Caribbean breeze blew softly in Kilie's face, awaking her to the bright sun. She blinked, here eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the feel of the soft sand between her fingers. Sand? Where was she? She rubbed her eyes and thought back to yesterday. A tear streamed down her face as she thought of Marie.... Marie! She had fallen asleep at the beach! Mr Walter would be wondering where she had gone to!  
  
She made a movement to get up, she noticed for the first time, a tan hand lying across her hip. The hand moved slightly, twitching. Kilie rolled over slowly, her eyes widening as she came face with Jack Sparrow, sleeping away on the sand next to her, a content, happy grin upon his face.  
  
Kilie breathed hard, she tried to slowly scoot away.  
  
Jack placed a hand on her head, petting her. He nuzzled his face into her neck, and mumbled something.  
  
"Is' alright Captain Snuggles... The sooner we get to Tortuga, the sooner we can get that coat of yours cleaned." He took hold of her hair and played with it, stroking and petting it.  
  
Kilie's face twisted into a look of confusion and utter disgust. She screamed and pushed him away, sitting up.  
  
Jack awoke with a jolt and a quick yelp, his arms and legs thrashing and flailing about. He tripped trying to get to his feet, pulling out his sword and thrusting the tip of the blade out at Kilie's chest, coming within an inch of her.  
  
Kilie stood ridged, breathing heavily, her eyes wild with confusion, she dared not move.  
  
Jack blinked and rubbed his eyes with a free hand, he stared hard at Kilie, his mind working out the situation. Then his eyes glittered and he smiled at her, remembering.  
  
'Morning, luv." He winked  
  
Kilie gave him an odd look, her eyes burning. "What the hell were you doing?!"  
  
Jack sheathed his sword and took a step closer, looking her up and down. " I WAS sleepin' "  
  
"Yes... I could see that. Why the hell were you sleeping next to me!" Kilie's arms went every which way.  
  
Jack thought about it for a moment. "Well, luv, ye can't really blame me." He came within mere inches of her, a provocative grin upon his face. "Ye were lyin' on the beach... looked like fair game te me."  
  
"FAIR GAME?!" Kilie growled.  
  
"Yeah, such a pretty li 'ol strumpet like yerself, jus' sort of thought that maybe ye were lonely." He winked at her again.  
  
Kilie's upper lip curled. "You're disgusting."  
  
Jack merely shrugged. "Sticks an' stones, luv."  
  
Kilie was fuming mad, but... at the same time she was- NO! NO WAY! There was no way she was feeling attracted to this man. NO WAY IN HELL! He was disgusting, he was a scoundrel, he was....drop dead handsome.  
  
Kilie shook her head, switching her thoughts.  
  
"Might I ask, young missy, why ye were sleepin' on the beach last night?" Jack inquired.  
  
Kilie glared at him, brushing some of her long red hair away from her pale and beautiful face. Jack's expression looked dreamy, she was one of the most beautiful women he'd seen in a long time.  
  
"None of your bloody business!" she snapped at him.  
  
"Oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the sand this morning." He smirked. She was really cute when she was angry.  
  
Kilie refused to even dignify that with a response.  
  
Jack squinted, examining her eyes, they were bloodshot and puffy. "What were ye cryin' fer, luv? Somebody break that 'eart of yers?"  
  
Kilie's hand went to her face, rubbing below her eyes. "No." she said softly, remembering Marie.  
  
Jack lost his amused grin, feeling sorry for her. He stepped closer to her, and she backed away, putting her hand out infront of her to stop him.  
  
"No, don't. Just.... Just leave me alone, please." She sniffed, not wishing to cry infront of him. Her eyes darted around. "I- I have to get home... I have to go." Her voice trailed off, she turned and walked quickly up the beach, not even bothering to glance back over her shoulders at Jack.  
  
Jack started to protest. "No- don't..... dammit." He sighed, he hated to admit it, but he really was starting to like her.  
  
He stared after her, a forlorn look upon his face. Jack pawed feebly at the air infront of him, where she had stood.  
  
"Come back...." he said with a low squeak. 'Dammit, why is she always runnin' away?' he thought to himself. 'Maybe....' he lifts up his arm, sniffing it. 'Seems alright to me... Nah, jus' her then.' He gathered up his hat, which had been lying on the ground, and placed it proudly on his head. "Best go an' see what the crew is up to." He strolled up to the docks. "Yo ho, yo ho, a Pirate's life fer me..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Miss Kilie! Heaven's, where did you go last night! I was worried sick about you!" Anne ran to Kilie as she entered into the house.  
  
The maid flung her arms around the young woman.  
  
Kilie rubbed Anne's back reassuringly. "I'm alright, I just had to get out of the house for a while." Her face was blank, and there was no hint of emotion in her eyes.  
  
Anne took a step back, staring up into Kilie's face. "Miss Kilie, are you sure-"  
  
"For God sakes Anne, please don't do this to me now! When I say I'm fine it means I'm fine!" Kilie shouted rubbing her temples.  
  
Anne's face scrunched up, she seemed hurt, but said nothing.  
  
Kilie sighed heavily, dropping into a chair nearby. "I'm sorry, Anne. It's just that.... I never expected her to leave," Tears welled up once more in her eyes. "I never expected to feel this alone."  
  
Anne took Kilie's hand, petting it. "Don't worry Kilie, Marie lived a happy life, she was content."  
  
Kilie sniffed and shook her head. "No, she didn't." she mumbled.  
  
"What was that, dear?" Anne asked, leaning in.  
  
Kilie shook her head. "Nothing. It was nothing." Kilie wiped her watery eyes on her sleeve, and stood up. "I have to pack." She said as she quickly approached the stairs.  
  
Anne's eyes widened. "Pack? Where are you going?" she scurried after Kilie.  
  
"I have to leave." Kilie stated bluntly, continuing up the staircase.  
  
"Leave? Why? Where will you go?" Anne huffed, trying to catch up to Kilie  
  
Kilie burst into her room, she snatched her few cloths from her closet, tossing them onto her bed. "I don't know." She emptied a pillowcase and stuffed her cloths and belongings into it. She had very little of her own things, so it was an easy fit.  
  
"Why do you have to leave now? Don't you want to at least stay for Marie's funeral?" Anne said anxiously, wringing her hands as she watched Kilie pack.  
  
"No, I don't want to remember her that way." Kilie said low, as she dug through the bottom of her closet, pulling out a thin, long black leather case.  
  
"What's that?" Anne inquired about the case.  
  
Kilie ran her hands along the top, lifting it up and onto the table gently. "Mom.... Mom gave it to me, before she died." Kilie opened up the case, to reveal a beautiful sword, the handle was made of pure gold, the blade was long, and shone as though it at never before, been used.  
  
Anne stared in awe at the craftsmanship of the sword. "Do you actually know how to use that?"  
  
Kilie turned her head to Anne, a dark smirk grew upon her face. "I do."  
  
"How did you learn to use it? You were only at least 5 or 6 when Marie took you in to live here. You couldn't possibly have known how to use it then!" Anne breathed.  
  
"I took lessons. When I started training the Walter's horses, I had no use of the money he paid me for food, as they provided my meals for me. And cloths, I could make those if I had to. But this," Kilie held up the sword, smiling. "This, mom told me, was worth more than any of those. She told me to learn how to use it, she said it would come in handy."  
  
Anne touched the hilt. "How did she come about it?"  
  
Kilie stared, fixated at the sword. "It was my father's."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Jack! Cap'n Jack! Blast ye, you been staring over that bloody map for hours now! It's not going to sprout up and show you the rest of it!" Gibbs pounded on the Captains door.  
  
Jack groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Aye, well, when you come up with a better plan, please tell me!" He sighed, resting his head back down on his hands, staring with growing frustration at the damned piece of worthless parchment infront of him. "This is bloody useless without the other piece!" he slammed his fists on the table he was sitting at. The candle rattled a bit, spitting out wax.  
  
Jack gave up and blew out the candle, coming to the door and opening it. Gibbs stared at him as he walked out.  
  
"Why don't we just forget the map and find somethin' else to plunder. That thing is missing the last piece. We'll never find the Island of Black Sand without it." Gibbs pointed out.  
  
"The other piece is here somewhere! I was told it was! Someone has it, and we have to take it from them."  
  
"But we've been docked here for days, the crew is getting tired of waiting. Port Royal isn't exactly what it used to be. The crew thinks it's best if we pick up and go to Tortuga." Gibbs followed the captain to the helm.  
  
"Then the crew can do so, but without me or me ship!" Jack snapped. He KNEW the other piece to the map was here in Port Royal, but he couldn't make the crew see that. "Go on about your duties, Mr. Gibbs."  
  
Jack waved a hand at Gibbs, dismissing him. He glanced out at the horizon. He was going to find that damned missing piece if he had to spend the next 6 months here looking for it!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go, Miss Kilie. The manor just wont be the same without you." Anne's eyes welled up with tears, she dabbed at them with a white cloth.  
  
"I wish I could stay too, Anne. But with Marie gone, I just don't seem to fit here anymore. To be honest, I don't think I ever really intended to stay here for very long..." Kilie's voice trailed off.  
  
"But where will you go?"  
  
Kilie looked long at the maid. "I know somebody with a ship."  
  
"You do? Who?" Anne asked.  
  
"He's a Captain, he runs a..... um, trading operation along the Caribbean. I'll get a job working as part of his crew." Kilie bent over slightly, giving Anne a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What about Mr Walter?"  
  
Kilie slung her sack of belongings over her shoulder, and sheathed her sword, sticking it on a belt below her sash. She felt in her pocket to make sure that the map was safe and sound. "I've already spoken with him, he says that he will just have to find someone else to finish training his horses."  
  
Kilie took one last look around her room, and then turned and headed back down the stairs. She stopped at the front door, and glanced back at Anne who stood at the bottom of the staircase now.  
  
"Good bye Anne, take care." She said with a small grin, before heading out the door and down the road.  
  
Anne starred after her, waving. "Good bye, dear. I shall miss you." She blew her nose and wiped her eyes. "God speed."  
  
Kilie searched the town over that afternoon, looking for the Pirate whose ship she was going to inquire to board. She rolled her eyes at the thought. He was damn annoying, but as far as she knew he was the only one here with a ship and a crew. Well, the only FREE crew. There was the navy, but they were mainly docked here in Port Royal, and she had no intention of coming back to this island once she had left.  
  
And so it was, that after hours of relentless searching for the Captain named Jack Sparrow, that Jack Sparrow, found her.  
  
Kilie had just about given up, when she saw the Captain strolling down the opposite direction of her. She sighed and approached him cautiously.  
  
He smiled at the sight of her, his "bonny lass" had returned.  
  
"'Ello, luv. Fancy runnin' into you again. Will you be fleeing in the opposite direction now?" he laughed.  
  
"I've been looking for you."  
  
Jack grinned from ear to ear. "Ah, ye been lookin' fer me you say? Can't get enough of me, can ye?" He stepped closer to her, tracing his finger along her arm.  
  
She pulled away and glared hard at him.  
  
"An' just what can I do for ye, missy?" his eyebrows wagged suggestively.  
  
Kilie rolled her eyes. "I wanted to know if you had any room on that ship of yours for an extra crew mate?"  
  
Jack smiled. "O' course I do. But what be the price? You runnin' away?"  
  
"No, I'm looking to leave Port Royal all together, besides, I'm 20..... I don't have to run away. Who would I run away from? Both my parents are dead." Kilie sighed, she really didn't feel like answering questions right now.  
  
"Well, I'd love to help ye, luv. But I still don't know why I should." He mocked.  
  
Kilie thought for a moment and reached into her pocket, pulling out the torn piece of the map. She unfolded it and showed it to Jack.  
  
His mouth dropped open, his eyes bulged, "Bloody 'ell!" he managed to mumble. 


	4. Something In Common

Chapter 4: Something In Common.  
  
Jack could not believe his eyes, there; right in front of him, for his very own eyes to see was the missing piece of his map! The one he had spent months searching for and all along it was with this girl.  
  
"W- w- where did you get that?" Jack breathed.  
  
"It was given to me... by an old friend.... But she's dead now." Kilie folded the map and looked away from him.  
  
"Sorry to hear that, luv."  
  
Kilie took a moment to regain herself before stepping closer to him and glaring up into his eyes. "Do we have an agreement?"  
  
Jack smiled at her and nodded his head. "We do." He said huskily, tipping his hat to her.  
  
Kilie handed over her part of the map.  
  
Jack stared at it a bit before stuffing it in his coat pocket. "Jus' one question, luv."  
  
"Fine." She mumbled.  
  
"What made ye want to turn pirate?"  
  
"TURN Pirate? Jack Sparrow-  
  
"CAPTAIN, Captain Jack Sparrow! Bloody 'ell nobody ever remembers that!"  
  
Kilie smiled, "Sorry, but what I was trying to say was that I don't need to turn pirate."  
  
"An' why is that?" Jack half mocked, this should be good.  
  
Kilie rolled up the sleeve of her shirt on her right arm, to reveal the letter "P" burned into her flesh.  
  
"Because I am one." She grinned darkly.  
  
Jack starred again in disbelief. "Well young missy, yer jus' chop full o' surprises today, aren't ye?"  
  
Jack took hold of her arm, staring intently at the tattoo. "So, 'ow did ye get this?"  
  
"My father was a Pirate..... and my mother, she wanted me to never be ashamed of him, to never be ashamed of where I came from. So, she had it done."  
  
"Did ye ever know him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yer father."  
  
Kilie looked down at the ground. "No, he died before I was born, British navy.... Snuck up on the ship, caught them all off guard. They left no survivors."  
  
Jack listened intently, she intrigued him.  
  
"My mother, was in London, at the time. She got wind of what had happened by a friend of my father's on another ship. He came and got her upon her request, and she stayed on the ship with him and the rest of the crew for a while after I was born.... I think I was around 6 when we docked in Port Royal. That's where I got this," She pointed to the tattoo. "The Captain did it himself."  
  
"So what happened to yer mother?"  
  
"She got sickness of the lungs.... and died a few months later. I couldn't go with the ship, because they had already left. See, mum planned on finding us a house here, where we could stay. But that obviously never happened, so I was alone, until some people took me in."  
  
"An' what about this friend of yers, the one who died? She 'ave anything to do with ye wanting to leave now?" Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kilie glanced up into his eyes, no more were they mocking, and laughing at her. Now they were filled with sympathy for her pain. "Yes, and No." Kilie took a deep breath. "My friend... well, really she was more like my grandmother. I wished that she were anyway... her name was Marie,"  
  
'Marie,' Jack thought to himself, for some reason he knew he had heard that name-or at least, knew that he should have heard it before.  
  
"She told me, that I wasn't meant to stay here in Port Royal, that my true place was the open sea. She was right, even if my mother had not died; I know I would have left eventually. I never intended to stay here. There's not an island or country to be found that I would call my home. I was born at sea, and that's where I'll die."  
  
Jack smiled. "Yer an inspiration te us all, luv. Shall we be headin' te the ship now? Best introduce ye to the crew." Jack led the way through town and to the docks, where the Black Pearl sat, rocking back and forth in the lapping water.  
  
The ship was a beauty to behold; Kilie wondered why she had never taken notice of it before. She smiled at the black sails that flapped and blew in the wind. A chill ran up her spine, the night was coming on fast and the air was becoming very cool. She stepped up on the platform and on to the ship, right on Jack's heels.  
  
The crew, and a very small crew at that; were going about their nightly routines before heading to bed. A few glanced at Kilie as she stood next to the Captain.  
  
"Mates! I want ye to listen up now! I 'ave great news!" Jack spread his arms wide, narrowly missing Kilie's face.  
  
"I 'ave the other piece of the map! And this fine, young lass 'ere, 'as generously given it te me. 'er name is Kilie, an' she'll be joinin' our lit'ol family. She's a Pirate jus' like the rest of us. So les' all play nice, savvy?"  
  
There was a mutual response of "Aye!" For who was going to question the captain?  
  
Kilie smiled at the crew, they were a rough bunch, but they seemed nice enough.  
  
Gibbs walked up to her, shaking her hand. "Name is Gibbs. Glad te have an extra hand aboard."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought ye lived by the fact that it was bad luck te bring a woman on board, Gibbs."  
  
Gibbs glanced around him, looking at Anna Maria, to make sure she couldn't hear him. "Aye, I did say that... but I only mean it with that one" Gibbs jerked his head in Anna Maria's direction.  
  
Kilie furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"  
  
"Why? She's mad that one! Soon as cut yer throat than look at ye!" Gibbs said hoarsely.  
  
Kilie gave a wry smile. "She'd probably have a good reason to."  
  
Gibbs's facial expression made Kilie burst out laughing. Which made Gibbs smile.  
  
"Aye, she'll fit in well here Cap'n" He nodded to them both and walked away.  
  
"Come on, luv, I'll give ye a grand tour of me ship." Jack jerked his head, leading the way.  
  
Kilie listened intently to Jack as he rambled on and on about his "Pearl" she remembered most of what he told her, though it had been fourteen years since she had been on a ship, she felt that things were slowly coming back to her.  
  
"This is where some of the crew sleeps, not much te look at, but at least it's comfortable. If ye don't like the crowd then ye can always sleep on deck, pretty nice weather on most nights. Though it does get a bit cold." Jack continued past the crew's quarters with Kilie following behind him.  
  
The moon was up in the sky now, and Kilie felt her eyes drooping, she needed to get some rest... soon. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head a little, waking herself up.  
  
"Thank you very much Jack, for that... awe inspiring tour. " Kilie yawn.  
  
Jack bowed playfully, "Yer welcome, luv."  
  
"So, where can I put my things?" Kilie asked as she took her sack in both hands, eager to set it down somewhere.  
  
A mischievous grin crossed Jack's face, as he stopped at his quarters, the CAPTAIN'S quarters. He unlocked the door and opened it, to reveal a surprisingly comfortable setting, with a few candles burning on the walls.  
  
"In 'ere." Jack raised his eyebrows twice, quickly, giving Kilie his best suggestive look.  
  
Kilie sighed, rolling her eyes at him. She came close to his face, her nose a mere inch from his.  
  
Jack liked his lips and squinted at her, trying to figure this out.  
  
"Jack..." Kilie whispered seductively.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Her eyes hardened and she drew away, glaring. "In Your dreams."  
  
Jack's eyes widened, his face looked shocked. "How did you know tha- Uh.... Er, What I mean is um...nevermind"  
  
There was a long awkward silence between the two of them.  
  
Kilie raised a reddish eyebrow, confused and a little wierded out. "I.... I think I'll sleep out on deck tonight." She turned away, glancing over her shoulder at him, shaking her head. ' He actually DREAMS about me? Yuck.'  
  
Jack stood in the doorway of his quarters, watching her go. Dammit! If she were any other girl she'd have been all over him by now. But then, that's what he liked about her; she wasn't like every other girl. Where most women couldn't resist him, she could..... and man, was that pissing him off! She was turning out to be the one woman that he really, truly wanted, and she had basically, in more words or less, told him to "Screw off!"  
  
"Bloody women...." he grumbled and went into his room, closing the door. It was clear to him now that there would be no fun with her tonight.  
  
Kilie went up on deck, it was vacant, she found a nice little spot to hunker down for the night. She lay down on her back, her arms folded behind her head. She smiled softly as the stars glittered in the dark sky above; the wind blew gently, bringing with it a sweet smelling freshness.  
  
Kilie sighed, closing her eyes to sleep. This was the life she'd dreamed about. 


	5. What Do You Do With A Drunken Pirate?

Chapter 5: What Do You Do With A Drunken Pirate?  
  
The Black Pearl and its crew had been sailing over the Caribbean seas for nearly two weeks now. There was a strong wind blowing through the sails, pushing the ship onward to its first and last stop before setting out after the Island of Black Sand.  
  
Kilie had heard of this Island named Tortuga, but had never been there herself. The whole crew seemed overjoyed and energetic about going to the island, some were already celebrating, leaving Kilie to handle most of the ships chores on her own.  
  
She climbed up a net, releasing the sails down further, allowing the wind to catch it and push them on a little faster. Kilie's long red hair was pulled away from her face with a black bandana; she wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
Meanwhile, down below at the helm, Jack was paying little attention to where they were sailing, instead, his attention was drawn to Kilie, watching her lean body climb about rather gracefully under the sails. 'Wow, she moves through those holes so easily.. so... bendable. I wonder if she's that bendable when she's.....' His eyes widened at his own dirty thought, his head darted around, paranoid. 'Jesus, did I say that out loud? Or just think it? Was I talking? Did they hear me?' He shook the thoughts from his mind, and gazed back up at her. He knew that the crew should have been helping her, but she had not complained and so he said nothing. Actually, it made him admire her even more, she was a worthy crewmember.... and torturingly attractive!  
  
Kilie climbed down from the sails, jumping the remaining feet to the deck of the ship, landing almost directly behind Jack.  
  
Jack jumped slightly and spun around.  
  
Kilie righted herself, tossing her hair away from her neck. She smiled at Jack and walked slowly past him without saying a word, flicking the tip of his hat as she went by.  
  
Jack leaned to his right slightly, cocking his head as he watched her go down the stairs and make a left, going below decks.  
  
He frowned and sighed heavily, she was teasing him, wither she knew it or not.  
  
Gibbs ran up the stairs a few minutes later, a happy smirk on his grizzled face. "Cap'n! Tortuga is in sight!"  
  
Jack furrowed his eyebrows and glanced over Gibbs shoulder, there indeed was Tortuga, just off the horizon, drawing ever closer. They would be in port before nightfall.  
  
He smiled and called out to his crew. "Aye! On deck ye scabbarous dogs! Tortuga be commin' up on us and if ye want to go ashore, ye'll get this ship ready to dock!"  
  
The crew rushed around deck, trying to get their orders finished and over with so they could get off and go get plastered in the local pub and then probably chase women the rest of the night until they finally passed out. Ah, yes. It was wonderful living the life of a pirate.  
  
The Black Pearl sailed into the harbor smoothly, and the crew wasted no time at all in tying up and going ashore.  
  
Kilie and Jack were the last to leave the ship, Kilie was finishing up her last chore, making sure that the sails were tied up for the night; and Jack was walking around his ship, making sure that everything had been taken care of. Kilie watched him slip below decks and come back up a few minutes later with a sack slung over one shoulder.  
  
She walked next to him, cocking her head and pointing at the sack. "What's in there?"  
  
Jack's eyes darted left to right for a second, his face scrunched up. "Er... my effects."  
  
"Your effects? But you're wearing your hat, and your sword is strapped to-"  
  
"IT'S MY EFFECTS!" Jack blurted out, almost yelling at her.  
  
"Okay, okay, sheesh. Sorry, God I didn't know you were going to be so touchy." Kilie raised her hands in defense.  
  
Jack growled and walked off his ship to the docks, not turning to look back at Kilie.  
  
She stood for a moment on the ship, watching him leave, then she sighed heavily, giving the Pearl one last glance around before heading into town alone.  
  
The pub, though filled to the brim with drunken pirates and prostitutes, was a warm and seemingly friendly place. Kilie recognized some of her crewmates in the mix, but she kept to herself in the far corner of the bar, sipping her rum slowly. She was used to the pub scene, she'd spent many of her nights back in Port Royal at the local pub with many grizzly and dark characters, and this place was no different except that it was louder. She asked for another bottle to be brought to her from behind the counter, and paid the waiter for it. Kilie only appeared to be a lightweight, when in reality; she could hold her drink with the best of them.  
  
"All'ssssss I'm sayin' darlin' is that if ye wanted a bit o' the captain.. hiccup! All ye'd have te do issss get me another glasssss."  
  
Kilie recognized the slurring voice close by as none other that Captain Jack Sparrow. She turned around, seeing him sitting at another table, talking with some blonde haired floozy who's makeup looked like she'd had some kind of animal smear it on for her.  
  
Kilie stood up, grabbing her glass and unopened bottle of rum and went to his table, she set her drink down, and placed a hand on her hip, glaring at the tramp infront of her. "Excuse me...."  
  
Both Jack and the woman looked up at her, Jack smiled and waved at her childishly, while the woman only starred in confusion.  
  
Kilie tapped her boot, growing impatient. Finally she rolled her eyes and grabbed the woman by the arm, pulling her up from the table. "MOVE!" she yelled, pushing the woman away.  
  
Kilie ignored the woman as she cursed her and walked away, moving on to another man.  
  
"Kilie! Common an' sit down wif me darlin'" Jack motioned wildly to her.  
  
Kilie took a seat across from him.  
  
"I wassss jussss 'avin' a conversation with Edith over here an- where did me damned hat go?" Jack narrowed his eyes and ducked under the table. "AH! 'ere it is!" He slammed his head into the table as he came back up. "BLOODY HELL!" he grabbed his head with both hands, rubbing gingerly.  
  
Kilie sputtered out some of her rum as she watching him, trying hard not to laugh, as it would only encourage him.  
  
Jack looked at her and smiled wryly. "Ye know, yer one of the rarest women I know... not like any of the women I've known. An' there's been a lot..."  
  
Kilie frowned at this; she really would prefer that he not mention that. Although, he was a pirate and she knew for a fact that he was a bit of a womanizer.  
  
"But you," Jack continued. "You, I just can't figure out, one minute I think ye fancy me, an the next.... BAM! Crown yerself the Ice Queen!" Jack made a huge movement with his arms on the word BAM.  
  
Kilie listened, half way to humor him, and also because she kind of wanted to.  
  
Jack took a sip of his glass, eyeing her. "Ye not much fer talking tonight missy?"  
  
Kilie shook her head. "No.... not really?"  
  
"Wanna do something else then, something that requires less chattin'?"  
  
Kilie eyed him suspiciously. "Like what?"  
  
Jack smiled and licked his lips.  
  
Kilie sighed, leaning back against the seat and rolling her eyes. "Ugh, gross Jack. Why do you keep doing that?"  
  
Jack shrugged and smiled smugly. "Cause, luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Oh, how I wish you'd stop reminding me..." Kilie said under her breath.  
  
The doors of the pub crashed open suddenly, and in came two officers, one with a piece of paper in his hand. The combed through the bar, calling out Jack's name.  
  
Jack's eyes widened as he watched the officers search through the crowd for him. The decision to leave came suddenly. Or maybe not. He thought to himself, he could bolt for the back door, but they would see him and might cut him off... he was sure of one thing, however, and that was... he was screwed.  
  
Kilie looked at Jack. "What did you do?"  
  
Jack said nothing, he watched the officers come closer. Crap! They had noticed him! He sank down low in his seat, closing his eyes and muttering to himself. "Stay calm, stay calm. I'm a relatively respectable citizen- a multiple felon perhaps, but certainly not dangerous!"  
  
"Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Jack winced and opened his eyes, looking up at the officers. "Aye?"  
  
"We're here to arrest you for stealing 6 cases of rum from the home of a civilian."  
  
Kilie glared at Jack. "You can't get enough of it here or on the ship? You have to go and steal it from a civilian after only being on this island for 4 hours?"  
  
"Jack smiled, trying to reason with her. "I was just stalkin' up.... fer the long journey."  
  
One of the officers broke in on the conversation. "Will you be coming quietly or no?"  
  
Jack cast a look at Kilie, who nodded and eyed the officers with a mischievous grin.  
  
Jack stood up and stuck his hands out infront of him, waiting to be hand cuffed.  
  
Kilie took this moment, since nether officer was paying any attention to her, to kick one of them in the shins. Jack then rammed the other officer, who fell onto his partner, knocking them both to the floor.  
  
Kilie then grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him with her to the back door, rushing outside into the cool night air.  
  
Kilie cast her gaze around her, trying to remember in which direction the Pearl was.  
  
Jack walked around her, swaying and speaking loudly. "That was brilliant! Thought they could capture Captain Jack s-s-Sparrow! HA! Imosssssible!" He stood still, watching an old couple walk by them, he flailed his arms and sang loudly to their faces. "AN' REALLY BAD EGGS!"  
  
The old couple took one look at him and shuffled by quickly trying to ignore Jack's drunken stupor..... if that were at all possible.  
  
Kilie laughed at him. "Common Jack, let's get you back to the Pearl." She walked up to him, slinging his arm around her shoulders to help support him, she was practically dragging him because he could hardly stand, let alone walk on his own.  
  
'Ye know I always liked you." He slurred in her face, poking her cheek.  
  
"That's nice, Jack." Kilie kept her gaze forward, and her face straight.  
  
"An' I always liked him too." Jack pointed to a complete stranger.  
  
Kilie let out a sputtering giggle; he was the most hilarious drunk she'd ever seen.  
  
They reached the Pearl after taking a few wrong turns, and Kilie plopped Jack down onto the deck.  
  
Jack lay on his back, breathing in heavily, laughing.  
  
Kilie smiled and laid back next to Jack, turning her head to look at him.  
  
"That was fun." She said between gasps of breath.  
  
Jack gazed at her. "First time I've seen ye smile all night, luv."  
  
He saw the look in Kilie's face and laughed. "Oh, ye know ye enjoyed it!" He sat up, taking off his hat and scratching the back of his head. "O' course, now I'm soberin' up...and that spoils my evenin'. I think I'll be heading to me quarters now, got those 6 cases of rum to store away."  
  
"How'd you get the crates back here?"  
  
"I was out pickin up me effects an' I thought while I'm at it, I'll get Gibbs ta help me smuggle them on board."  
  
Kilie smiled and shook her head at him.  
  
"Well, I'm off luv." Jack stood and stretched. "The offer still stands ye know." He gazed down at her.  
  
Kilie glared up at him. "No thanks... I already told you."  
  
Jack sighed and nodded. "Well then. The rest of the crew should start to trickle in within a few hours. G'night, luv."  
  
He bent down, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Kilie's heart nearly stopped and she froze, staring up at him. She didn't know what to do.. she COULDN'T do anything!  
  
Jack smiled triumphantly at her and walked away. "She's cavin'," he said to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gibbs sat on a stool, drinking what was his sixth glass of ale and speaking to Anna Maria, unaware of the shadowy figure sitting near by, listening in on his conversation.  
  
"Now that the Cap'n has that other piece of the map, we should be heading out any time now.... It's bad luck to wait aroun' too long though, never know who's watchin'." Gibbs took a sip of his glass.  
  
Anna Maria nodded. "Yes, Tortuga is as good a place as any, but it's not wise to go around flaunting the map... he was telling some whore this evening all about it. Thank god Kilie shut him up. Jack's as good a pirate as they come.... but he's not one to use his head and watch what he says when he's had too much to drink."  
  
"Aye, but we should be safe, I think we'll be leavin' in a day or so anyway. Who knows how many weeks it'll take to find the Island of Black Sand."  
  
The shadowy man's dark eyes widened at the mention of the Island, an evil smirk crossed his chiseled face and he slipped down from his stool, sneaking out the back. Captain Bronze would be delighted to hear about this.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kilie walked to Jack's quarters with a tall glass of water in her hands, she saw that the door was open a crack.  
  
Inside, Jack sat on his bed, a small, sandy colored teddy bear in his hands. This was Captain Snuggles; he had an eye patch, a hat, and even a beaded piece of hair with a medallion at the end.... He looked strikingly like Jack.  
  
"Well, Captain Snuggles, it's goin' te be a long journey, I hope that yer up for it. Jus' think of all the treasure we'll find! The Island of Black Sand is said te be loaded with riches!" there was silence for a moment. "Oh yes, that's true, not that we should run into anyone out there, we've got the map, an' it's unlikely that anyone else knows where it is."  
  
Kilie could hear him speaking out loud as she approached, though she did not catch everything he had said. She knocked once and pushed the door open.  
  
She saw Jack start, and push something fuzzy under his pillow.  
  
Jack stared at her with big, wide eyes as she entered. '"Ello!" he said quickly.  
  
Kilie stood in the threshold. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"What you were just holding in your hands... What was it?" She stepped closer.  
  
Jack leaned back over his pillow protectively. "Rum bottle." He said, smiling.  
  
"But it was fuzzy" Kilie noted.  
  
"It was a fuzzy rum bottle." Jack gave her a nervous grin.  
  
Kilie quirked an eyebrow at him and shook her head, sighing. "Well, anyway.... here, I brought you something to drink."  
  
Jack stood quickly and smiled, taking the glass. He stared at the clear contents within, confused. "What is it?"  
  
"It's called water, it's cold, clear, and tastes really good.... And it won't give you a hangover. Ever tried it?" Kilie said sarcastically.  
  
Jack glared at her. "I know what water is." He took a sip, and smiled. "mmmmm, fresh. Thank you, luv."  
  
Kilie shrugged and turned, leaving. "Anytime."  
  
Jack watched her leave, and closed his door behind her. He set the water down and pulled Captain Snuggles out from his hiding place.  
  
He held the bear up to his face, looking at him. "Now.. Where were we?" 


	6. What Could Go Wrong?

Author's Note: I've gotten a few reviews asking how to pronounce Kilie's name, so... here it is..  
  
Kilie ( K-EYE-LEE )  
  
I hope that this clears up any confusion. Alright you scabrous dogs! (hehe, I love talking like a Pirate!) read on!!! Or face the brutal consequences, and remember- Dead Men Tell No Tales!!!!!!  
  
Also, big apologies for the long wait... September and October were very busy months for me... What with Renaissance fairs and me getting sick and College of course.... okay enough with the excuses. READ ON! * passes out Jack Sparrow posters *  
  
-Squijim.  
  
Chapter 6: What Could Go Wrong?  
  
With the morning light came many hangovers, the only two people on the ship who seemed to be completely unaffected by this were Kilie and Jack- who had probably drunk more than any of them.  
  
Jack strolled across the deck, smiling at the wide-open sea before him. They would be getting ready to make way as soon as the crew was sober and able to function.  
  
Kilie was sitting on the starboard side of the ship, her feet dangling over the edge as she bit into an apple.  
  
Jack walked over to her with his distinguished stride..... now whether he was drunk or not Jack always walked this way. Some said it was from too much sun, others said his brain was fried from drinking too much, while most said it was just from too many years at sea. (Personally I think it's a combination of all three.) Basically, the walk was just part of who Jack was and it made it easier to pick him out in a crowd, aside from his constant arm movement when he spoke.  
  
He leaned over next to Kilie, tipping his hat slightly. "Mornin', luv. Ye feel alright?"  
  
Kilie turned to him and smiled. "I feel fine, I'm surprised that you're so happy and chipper this morning what with all the alcohol you consumed last night."  
  
Jack grinned and came within inches of her face, "I 'ave a strong head."  
  
"Or a thick one." Kilie retorted with a giggle.  
  
Jack furrowed his brow, his chocolate eyes narrowing. "Was that an insult?"  
  
Kilie smiled devilishly, "Maybe."  
  
Jack grinned, his eyes now focused on her lips. He took a breath, and brought his own lips a little closer, testing her to see if she'd back away..... or slap him.... Her choice, really.  
  
Kilie made no attempt to resist his coming closer, her eyes were half closed, and she starred intently at his face. Jack slowly snaked his hand around her neck, stroking it gently. He was so close to her that all he could see were her bright green eyes, burning into his face like brilliant jewels. He made up his mind then, and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"CAP'N!"  
  
Kilie and Jack both jerked and turned towards the doors that went below deck, Gibbs came running up the steps, huffing and puffing.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and dropped his head into his hands. He clenched his fist and slammed it into the wood; banging his head a few times in frustration. 'Dammit!' he thought. 'I was nearly there! Curse ye to hell Gibbs!'  
  
Kilie smiled at Gibbs and jumped down from where she had been sitting, she nodded to him as he approached. "Morning Gibbs." She said lightly, turning her head to look at Jack. "I'll head to the helm and make sure everything's in shape." She called, acting as though the nearly steamy moment between them had never happened.  
  
Jack stared at her and waved feebly, his eyes hardening as Gibbs came up to him.  
  
"Cap'n! I been searchin' fer ya."  
  
"What is it Gibbs?" Jack said with annoyance, closing his eyes as Gibbs spoke.  
  
"Well... them six cases of rum ye brought from shore.... there not down below in the main hull anymore. I don't know what happened to 'em." Gibbs scratched the back of his neck nervously, he could see that Jack was irritated, but he didn't know why.  
  
Jack opened his eyes, staring at Gibbs dumfounded. "Ye came all the way up 'ere an' ruined my chance te tell me that the RUM was missing?!"  
  
Gibbs pulled back a little, staring at Jack. "Chance? What chance? I'm sorry if I-"  
  
Jack placed a hand up infront of him. "Nothin' Gibbs.... It's nothin' I moved the rum last night to me own private hull."  
  
"Oh... Sorry then Cap'n. I just thought that maybe ye didn't-"  
  
"Well, I do." Jack interrupted.  
  
Gibbs nodded, "Aye, Cap'n." he turned to go back below deck but stopped at the stairs and looked back at Jack. "Jus' out of curiosity Cap'n... what be the "chance" ye were talking about?"  
  
Jack gave Gibbs a look of irritation. "Nothin' Mr. Gibbs, at least, nothin' that concerns you."  
  
"Aye Cap'n.... I'll uh, just be goin' back below deck then."  
  
Jack nodded and waved him off.  
  
Jack turned and gazed around the ship, looking for Kilie. He found her at the helm, bent over the wheel, examining it. He smiled cockily and strolled up the steps, stopping right next to her.  
  
"What are ye doin, luv?" He brought his face close to hers.  
  
Kilie glanced at him and then brought her attention back to the wheel. "Making sure that the rudder change works, wouldn't want to get out in the ocean and then get stuck going one way."  
  
Jack stroked her arm, trying to get closer. " I can always count on ye, luv. Yer more reliable than the rest of this bloody crew. Now, what say ye to continuing where we left off earlier, aye?"  
  
Kilie turned around to face him; she started a little because his face was so close to hers. She picked up his hand, removing it from her arm and ducked under Jack, attempting to get away.  
  
Jack kept his hold on her, spinning her around again to face him. "What's wrong, luv?"  
  
Kilie quirked an eyebrow. "Nothing's wrong. I just don't understand why you're acting this way."  
  
Jack gave her a surprised look. "Was I the only one who noticed that little warm moment we just had? Ye tellin' me that ye don't remember it? It wasn't more than a few minutes ago!"  
  
Kilie's eyes glittered. "Oh, that... yeah I remember." She nodded her head, smiling. "Well... I'm off to take a quick nap before we set sail. See you later Jack."  
  
"What?" Jack's face was confused and a little hurt.  
  
Kilie turned and did sort of a half skip down the stairs, giggling to herself the whole time.  
  
Jack watched her go. She seemed to be making it a daily ritual now to tease him... it was so bloody easy for her to resist him. He smiled to himself. The more she resisted him, the more intrigued he became. After all, he always did like a challenge.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yer sayin' that Jack has the map to the Island of Black Sand?" the voice came from a figure of a man, leaning back in his chair, his feet resting on the table infront of him.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n Bronze. I heard it with me own ears." Twigg said with a malicious grin.  
  
"An' he's leavin' in the morning fer the Island?" Bronze fingered his pistol.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n. First thing."  
  
A dark and evil laugh escaped the lips of Captain Bronze, he gazed out at the window, the new morning sun was just about to rise. "Assemble the crew Mr Twigg, tell em' to have the ship ready to make way within the hour."  
  
"Aye-aye Cap'n" Twigg bowed slightly and left the room.  
  
"It's time for us to pay an old friend a visit." Captain Bronze pulled out a long, deadly sharp sword and ran his finger across the blade, smiling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mr. Gibbs! Check the main sails! I don't want anything to slow us down today. Mr. Cotton, make sure those rudder chains are in order and working properly! Alright ye scurvy rats, prepare te make way!" Jack stood at the wheel, shouting his orders to the crew, his eyes glittering and his chest swelling with pride as he stared off into the horizon.  
  
Kilie assisted Gibbs with the main sails, she could climb faster than he could and Jack Sparrow wanted nothing short of quick work that morning.  
  
The Black Pearl sailed majestically out of the harbor, speeding off into the wide ocean, when they were a good 30 miles from shore, Jack ordered Anna Maria to take the helm, walking away to the bow of the ship.  
  
He rested his hands on the edge, gazing out in the direction of the Island of Black Sand, though he could not see it, he knew it was out there and soon all it's treasures would be his for the taking.  
  
"Careful you don't fall in."  
  
Jack turned his head about, where the hell did that come from?  
  
"Up here, Jack."  
  
Jack gazed upwards, seeing Kilie hanging from the ropes under the sails, smiling at him.  
  
"Was yer father part bloody monkey or somethin'?" Jack grinned.  
  
A small laugh escaped Kilie's lips; she swung down to the deck, her feet hitting the wood lightly. She came and stood next to him, staring down at the water splashing and creating small waves at they sailed onward.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Kilie asked, running a hand through her long red hair.  
  
Jack glanced from her to the horizon again. "About all that gold, just waiting fer someone to take it and make it their own."  
  
"How much is supposed to be there?" Kilie turned to face him, leaning back against the railing.  
  
Jack smiled, "More than ye could ever count up in that pretty red head of yers, but none of it comes without a price."  
  
Kilie cocked her head, intrigued.  
  
Jack continued. "Finding the Island is the easy part, the real work will begin when we try te get the Gold. Ye see, the gold is all hidden in 13 large treasure chests, which all happen to be under water; an fer anyone who's tried to drag a full treasure chest to the surface, knows it takes some time and skill. Not to mention the fact that in order to get to the chests, ye have to find the tunnel that takes ye to the underwater cove where the gold lies- this makin' any sense luv?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Kilie nodded, her eyes narrow as she visualized a mental picture for herself.  
  
"The tricky part is managing to survive the drop and still keep yer boat in one piece."  
  
"Drop?" Kilie repeated curiously.  
  
"Aye, there's a long drop straight down into the cove where the treasure's at, ye can smash yer boat jus' tryin' to get through."  
  
Kilie breathed in, this was going to be a bit tougher than she'd first thought.  
  
"Not as simple as one would imagine now is it?" Jack ended with a slight laugh.  
  
Kilie smiled with him, "No it's not." There was silence between them for a moment before Kilie spoke again. "Jack, are you entirely sure that this was a good idea?"  
  
Jack gave her an odd look. "What makes ye say that?"  
  
Kilie shrugged. "I don't know... I just had a feeling..."  
  
Jack laughed and placed a hand on Kilie's shoulder. "Not te worry yer pretty little head, luv. We've a full supply of food, plenty of rum, the ship is running superbly, an' there's not a soul that knows about the map or of our business... what could possibly go wrong?" 


	7. Enjoy The Silence

Chapter 7: Enjoy the Silence.  
  
It was early in the morning when Kilie awoke from her bed, so early in fact that the sun had not even begun to rise. She yawned and sat up, scratching her neck before leaning down to grab her boots; she glanced over at Anna Maria, who still lay sleeping in her bed. Kilie was glad to have her room with another woman, she loved the other members of the crew, they were kind and had good souls......... but their smell left something to be desired.  
  
Kilie stood once she was finished and grabbed a lantern and her jacket off of the table, she lit the wick and opened the door slowly so as not to wake Anna Maria. The wood creaked a little as she walked up the stairs, she glanced upwards and saw the sky, dark and full of stars, the moon was in the west and would soon vanish all together with the coming dawn.  
  
Jack stood alone at the helm, his hands on the wheel and his dark eyes fixated on the open sea ahead of him.  
  
Kilie smiled a little at the sight of him, she yawned again and rubbed her eyes with a free hand before walking up the next set of steps to the helm. She placed the lantern down on the deck and leaned on the wood next to Jack.  
  
"Yer up rather early this mornin' luv........ have some trouble sleepin'?" Jack turned to face her  
  
"No, not really, just........ felt like waking up is all. Not really sure why, but now that I'm up I can't go back to sleep. I was going to go down and grab something for breakfast from the kitchen, did you want anything?"  
  
"Aye, some rum would be great." Jack winked at her. "Actually, just some fruit will do fer now.... Not entirely hungry me self yet."  
  
Kilie nodded and picked up the lantern, she turned and went back below decks, scrounging around the kitchen until she found a few things worth eating. She came back up with a banana for Jack and some salted pork and bread and a bottle of rum for her self.  
  
She handed Jack the fruit and sat down with her plate on the deck to eat.  
  
Jack nibbled at the banana as he steered, occasionally glancing down to look at his compass and the map to make sure they were going in the right direction.  
  
After a while, Kilie spoke again. "How much longer do you think it will take for us to reach the Island?" she took a sip from the bottle, and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.  
  
Jack kept his gaze forward, never leaving the water. "Two- three days at the most. Four if the wind doesn't pick up any faster."  
  
Kilie set her plate aside and stood up, coming to stand beside Jack, handing him the rum bottle without even asking if he wanted a drink.  
  
Jack took the bottle and sipped from it greedily, letting out a little belch afterwards. "Thank you, luv, that really hits the spot."  
  
Kilie merely nodded and went back to sit down and finish her meal, she glanced around the ship; though it was still dark she could tell that the sails were not picking up a lot of breeze. "Looks like the wind is dying... that's going to be a problem isn't it?" She cast her eyes on Jack  
  
Jack took off his hat, scratching the top of his head, "Aye, it would appear that way. Dammit all! Well, maybe our luck will hold and it'll pick back up again, 'till then all we can to is keep heading for the island, no matter what speed we have to go at to make it there."  
  
Kilie sighed, a little frustraighted. She knew that it was going to take awhile to get to the island, but that wasn't what bothered her. She had a constant nagging at the back of her mind, a fear that something wasn't all together right with this whole situation, and although she could see no fault in their plans, nor any real reason to worry except for the fact that the wind wasn't blowing as strong as they would have liked; the uneasy feeling still remained.  
  
It was now half past noon and the sun was shinning brightly over open sea, the wind was blowing strong, a little too strong for Jack's liking, but it was nothing to be concerned about yet. Some of the crew were down below decks, sleeping or eating. The other half were walking easily around deck, going on about their duties. It was definatly a slow day, and the crew doubted that much would happen for the rest of it.  
  
Kilie, on the other hand, doubted very much that this would be an uneventful day; she stood on the bow of the ship, her eyes closed, leaning over the edge. She was listening to the wind, and feeling how it moved the ship ever so slightly; here eyes opened then suddenly and she gazed up at the sky, her suspicions were confirmed, there was a storm coming, already she would see the hint of clouds beginning to form on the horizon. Kilie turned and ran up the deck, skipping over three steps at a time as she clamored up the stairs, she nearly fell flat on her face at Jack's feet.  
  
"Easy goin' there luv. What's got ye so spooked eh?" Jack looked her up and down.  
  
"We've got to tie down the sails! We have to secure everything!" Kilie said frantically.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow "What the hell is wrong with ye?" he gazed down over hr shoulder curiously. "Did ye bump yer head on somthin'?"  
  
"No, I didn't! There's a storm coming Jack, and a real big one from the looks of it!"  
  
Jack gazed at her amusingly, and then glanced up at the sky. "An' what exactly tells ye that? The sun is shinning and there's not a sign of dark clouds, and the wind is just fine."  
  
Kilie shook her head "But it's coming! I swear it! There are clouds forming over there on the horizon, we'll be under them in a matter of hours."  
  
Jack squinted and smiled. "Ah, those are just happy little white clouds, nothin' te worry about. Now go on about yer business Miss Kilie."  
  
"But Jack I-"  
  
"Now look, I've been sailin' the seas fer much longer that ye could ever imagine, I know what it looks like when a storm is commin' in... and this aint it."  
  
"But Jack I know what I'm talking-"  
  
"Shush! Not another peep out of ye!" Jack placed his hand over Kilie's mouth. "The weather is fine, the ship is fine, and there is no bloody storm coming."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The giant waves pounded the Black Pearl from all sides, the crewmembers were flung around the ship, doing there best to tie down the sails, and yet keep from being tossed overboard. Thunder cracked loudly overhead and lightning struck nearer and nearer to the ship.  
  
Jack Sparrow stood with his hands held firmly on the wheel, steering madly through the storm, a number of curses pouring from his mouth. He was completely drenched from head to toe.  
  
Kilie stood next to him, also soaked through and through, a dull, unamused look upon her face. "I told you so."  
  
"Shut up!" Jack snapped. 


	8. Of Rats And Dogs

Author's Note: Hey Guys, I guess most of the fans of this story are wondering why it's taken me almost a whole year to write a new Chapter and update the story… well, just a month after my last update… which would have been chapter 7…I got a phone call about my horse "Scarlett" she had colic and she wasn't doing very well. I spent most of the afternoon and all night with her trying to pull her out of it. Unfortunately, I came to the realization at 2:00 in the morning that this was the end and that this time Scarlett was not going to make it. I was stuck with the choice of either prolonging her death or doing the only thing I could do for her and end her suffering by having her Euthanized. So at 2:30 in the morning of May 12th, 2004… I kissed my beloved horse and friend and looked into her eyes for the last time and said goodbye… telling her how much she was loved and always will be. I then walked away, to the stalls where she was out of my sight because I could not bear to watch them administer the deadly liquid that would stop her heart and ultimately take Scarlett away from me forever. The grief of losing a horse, especially my sweet Scarlett has been very difficult to deal with, and I'm still not ready to move on… let alone try and think of the good memories even now… almost a year later. It's still too fresh on my heart. I put aside all my writing and began doing poetry, most of which is dedicated or influenced by my Scarlett. I've been taking the time to heal the deep wounds and pain that comes with losing your first horse. Scarlett can never be replaced, and she will never be forgotten. And I'd like to dedicate this LONG AWAITED chapter to her. God bless you sweetheart, wherever you are now. 

If you'd like to visit Scarlett's memorial page and see her picture…

Go here, or type in: http/ 8: Of Rats and Dogs 

The storm was so severe that it blew the ship off course by ten miles. Jack was so enraged that it took Gibbs and several other strong men to restrain him so he wouldn't rip the map into tiny shreds. They shoved a bottle of rum in his face and he guzzled it down, Gibbs and Kilie were finally able to convince him to go to his quarters and take a nap, under the repeated assurance that they would continue sailing on to the island and the promise that they would stay on task and on course. They were not to stop or change directions for any reason… other than the chance that there was a barrel of rum floating out on the sea; in which case the Captain ordered them to rouse him immediately.

What Jack, Kilie or the rest of the crew failed to understand was that the storm had no only thrown them off course by a few miles, but had brought them ever closer to Captain Bronze's ship, who stalked them stealthily like a cat.

"Razzle! A report on the Black Pearl's whereabouts if you please!" Captain Bronze barked at one of his crewmembers as he sat in his quarters, feet on the desk, twirling a dagger slowly in his hands.

"Uh, We- we lost sight of them in the storm- but not to worry Cap'n… I'm sure they never even saw us… they made no attempt to turn around. I think Jack's more focused on getting to the Island that anything else. He doesn't even suspect that anyone would follow him… let alone know about the island." Razzle boasted, smiling.

A grueling chuckle escaped Bronze's cracked lips at the news; his greenish teeth were almost moldy looking. He stood, coming out of the shadows to Razzle. His face was scarred, and one eye was a solid misty blue, useless to see out of, but it made his figure all the more menacing and his stringy, greasy grey hair was likened to seaweed. "Well, we'll have te do our best to form a celebration party for our Captain Jack Sparrow when he finds his treasure… and perhaps… award him a gift or two." He stroked his blade with a sinister grin.

Razzle grinned. "Aye Captain."

The sun was already down under the sea level, when Jack finally gave over control of the helm to Anna Maria, he was content with the progress they had made to the Island, having to make up extra time with the ship being blown off course. But as long as the wind held up and remained as strong as it was now, they should make it to the Island before the week was out.

Jack plodded down the stairs and went below decks, passing the crew's quarters to his own. He opened his door with a creek and shut it slowly, removing his hat and placing it on his desk where the map was sprawled out over most of the space it provided. He slipped off his boots and Jacket almost all at once before plopping face first onto his bed, letting out a heavy, tired sigh.

About twenty minutes later there came a knock on his door. Jack let out a slightly irritated groan and flipped over onto his back, facing the ceiling wit his eyes closed. "What! What the bleeding hell is it now? Can't ye see I'm trying to get some rest!"

"Sorry, I'll- I'll just leave you're dinner at your door."

Jack recognized the soft voice as Kilie and quickly opened his eyes, sitting up. "No, wait! Kilie, come on in, please."

The door opened and Kilie came in holding a tray with a few assorted fruits, some salted pork, a few slices of bread and a bottle of rum displayed on it.

Jack rose from his bed and closed the door softly behind her. Kilie gave him a strange look for his reaction, but shrugged it off and placed the tray on a table that wasn't too badly cluttered.

She stood back then and smiled. "Sorry it's a little late… but some of the salted pork wasn't any good and Gibbs and I had to sift some of it out."

Jack smiled, his eyes dancing over her frame. "Thank you luv… much appreciated."

There was a bit of an awkward silence between them as they stood only a few feet from each other, and Kilie began to fidget with her hair, which was now down and flowing freely about her.

"Well, I'll leave you to your meal then… see you in the morning Jack."

Kilie turned to go, but Jack had grabbed a hold of her arm, spinning her around to face him. Her green eyes searched his for an answer to a question she seemed to already know. Jack placed a tanned hand around the small of her back and pulled her closer, grabbing her face with the other and slowly but firmly pressing his lips onto hers. He hesitated but then forced his tongue into her mouth pushing the kiss deeper.

Kilie's arms flew up and she shoved him off of her, Jack broke his kiss and stumbled back a few steps.

Kilie glared at him and wiped her mouth; she shot daggers at him and spun around on her heels like lightning, heading for the door.

Jack cursed himself and walked briskly after her. "Kilie… luv, I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"Yeah, well you thought wrong!" Kilie spat her words at him as she turned to face him.

Jack held up his hands in front of him "Look Luv, I'm sorry but it's not like we haven't come close to it before… I just wanted-"

Kilie interrupted him. "You wanted? Well, what about what I want? So what, you're the Captain and that gives you the right to just do whatever it is you have the itch to do?"

Jack became a little flustered, his eye's narrowed. "Well then Miss Kilie… what do YOU want?"

Kilie stared him down for a moment… before she threw herself onto him in a somewhat heated kiss, knocking Jack back a few feet. He raced to grab her, and fell back onto his bed, letting out a grunt as she landed on top of him, still kissing him madly. His hands worked at her sash and undid it with swift skill. He then began to tug at her shirt, placing his hands underneath the cloth, stroking her stomach and slowly working his way up higher. He began to kiss her neck and then he stopped, looking Kilie in the eyes for a moment, he grabbed hold of her waist with both hands and rolled her over onto her back so that HE was now on top. Jack returned to kissing her neck, and began working his hands up her shirt again.

Kilie blinked and went ridged… she shook and began trying to push Jack off of her. Jack stopped his advances and raised his head to face her.

"What's wrong luv?"

"Get off of me… now" Kilie replied, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Jack just gave her a confused glare.

"GET OFF!" Kilie pushed harder this time and managed to shove Jack off of her, she sat up. "Oh God… what the hell was that?"

Jack still lay on the bed, looking at her quizitivly "Well luv… that was what most people call foreplay, which is SUPPOSED to lead up to sex… not slamming your partner into the wall…" He then grinned, "Unless you like it rough…"

Kilie's face looked as though she was going to throw up. She stood and gathered her sash into her hands. Walking briskly for the door. Jack scrambled to his feet and raced past her to the door, blocking it from her.

"Let me out" she said warningly.

"Not until we talk this out." Jack snapped back

Kilie sighed and looked at him. "There's nothing to talk about… it was a stupid mistake… and I promise it won't happen again."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "How is this a mistake?" she could tell there was a hint of hurt in his words.

Kilie shook her head, "Because it- it just IS alright? Just a moment of weakness that's all… now open the Goddamned door."

Jack stood his ground… and hoped that a good slapping wasn't heading his way. "Isn't this somethin' you wanted?"

"No… I mean yes… look, it's complicated alright?" Kilie huffed and pushed him away from the door, opening it. She turned around to face him. "Goodnight Captain." Her words were flat as she walked off to the crew's quarters.

Jack stood there, unable to say anything in response… unable to stop her. 'Jesus… what a complicated woman' he thought to himself. He shut his door and sat back down on his bed, trying to assess what had just happened. He knew she had to have SOME sort of feelings for him… I mean, why would she be so willing to jump his bones if she didn't? He liked a challenge, this much was true; but he was really beginning to tire of this game. He had already cracked tonight, and so had she… he sighed in exasperation, the sexual tension between them was getting thicker by the day. He didn't know how much more he could take. Hell, he'd barely been able to keep it down this long. He lay back down, staring into the flame of the candle by his bedside. "Bloody women." He muffled to himself.


End file.
